Talk:Regions
= previously on neverwinteronline = thumb|400px|An interactive map version is also available at [http://www.maplib.net/map.php?id=11367 Maplib] 'Neverwinter Wood' thumb|left|354px|Neverwinter and surrounding regions The Neverwinter Wood is a stretch of forest to the north and east of the city of Neverwinter. Neverwinter Wood is a most dreadful place for most travellers and not to be travelled without reason. The ground is covered with thickets and the canopy blacks out the sky. It is also a place with great rewards for those who seek history, mystery, knowledge, might, magic and raw materials for making undead. There is no doubt that powerful magic exists in the forest but no one is certain of its nature or purpose. Humans do not log in these woods and even rampaging orcs stay away from these woods. Only the druids and Uthgardt barbarians dare to pass into the deep forest. The eruption of Mount Hotenow left many scars on the forest which were healed relatively quickly. Now the Netherese seek out the treasures of lost empires within the woods. Eladrin are another new faction who returned from Feywild after a millenium of separation and now stalk the woods. These vast woods near Neverwinter are further divided into many sub-categories. We discuss them each indiviually and the changes The Spellplague and The Cataclysm has brought in these regions. thumb|356px|Another Map by faleth77@neverwinter showing some inportant locations. 'Mount Hotenow' This volcanic peak has been quietly fuming in the depths of Neverwinter Woods, bringing warmth to the woods and the city. It is rumoured to be the source of warmth for Neverwinter River, which has protected the balmy climate of Neverwinter Woods. It was also rumoured to be the home of fire giants, red dragons and elementals, and said that those who enter the caves of Mount Hotenow are cursed to die of fire within one year. This was a source of beauty and inspiration for people until the day of The Cataclysm when it erupted. In its wrath, it lay down a path of destruction, engulfing everything in its lava from the mountain to the sea-shore. In shadowfell region, Mount Hotenow has been spewing magma continously for years. This constant slow eruption can cause similar eruption in mortal realm in Toril. If another such an eruption were to happen, it might also pierce the barriers to shadowfell, causing an influx of shadow monsters and undead to enter the mortal realm. Some factions are actively trying for this result. Gommoth, a fire giant said to reside in the mountain, is actively trying to cause this eruption. The surge of fire gave him incredible power which waned after the eruption. The fire creatures - fire elementals, salamanders and magma beasts have joined Gommoth in this endeavour. It is said that Gommoth is also being assisted by a shadovar who wishes to destroy Xinlenal. Apart from magma, the mount is also home to liquid fire. It is rumoured to be the home of a dragon guarding something of importance. There was also a dwarven expendition sent to search for the entrance to Gauntlygrym. Their fate is unknown. 'Neverwinter River' The Bright water of neverwinter river runs warm throughout the year, a feature that helps to keep the city from being frozen in the winter months. When the cataclysm struck, dark ash choked the river for months before it began to flow from neverwinter wood throught the city once more. Three bridges once spanned the river in neverwinter- the Sleeping Dragon, the Winged Wyvern and the Dolphin, each sculpted in the form of its name. of the three only the Winged Wyvern reamins largely intact. Mintarn mercenaries in the hire of Lord Neverember patrol it day and night. watching traffic to and from the northern portion of the city and guarding against threats from Castle Never. 'Thundertree' thumb|Put a better picture here once maps are released in the game.Thundertree was a village to Neverwinter's east, and the best source of timber to the great city. The workers fled as Mount Hotenow erupted and left all kinds of wood behind - whether uncut, cut, or worked and finished. It is now a burnt down skeleton of a village haunted by undead flora. However, it is said that there is a dwarf who sends unfortunate travellers who meet her, to their deaths. '*Also said to be home to an unknown fallen paladin of Tyr hundreds of year ago who almost brought Neverwinter to its knees. 'The Crags' It is a range of small hills which grow into a mountain range leading up to Mount Hotenow. The range has an extensive network of tunnels said to have been pathways made by Dwarves. The lure of ancient dwarven treasures and relics has brought many dangers in the form of netherse scouts, mindflayers, as well as dangerous monsters. 'Iceless Waterways' Volcanic heat and underground springs from Mount Hotenow ensure that the namesake of the city endures. The waterways are rich in aquatic life and are said to be free of monsters. The waterway never freezes and remains warm throughout the year. It also keeps the city and the woods warm and protects them from extreme cold tempratures of the season. However River Morgur near the Craigs as shown in map, is said to be associated with river monsters though. 'Morgur's Mound' Atop this foothill of the Crags, Uthgar-deity and founder of the Uthgardt barbarians-died after saving the North from Gurt, Lord of the Plae Giants. The mound is named for Uthgar's brother Morgur, who is said to be buried there. Once the bones of a great thunderbeast were spread across the hill, marking it as the holy shrine to Uthgardt. Now the bones are gone and whatever treasures lay buried there have been stolen. Outsiders who are discovered by Uthgardt barbarians near the mound are typically slain on sight. 'Tower of Twilight' In 1356 DR, Drizzt Do'Urden was rewarded with the scimitar Twinkle from the mage residing in the tower. This mystical tower used to reside in the lake but visible only at night. However, post Spellplague, the tower was no longer visible and neither was the bridge which linked the tower. After The Cataclysm, the tower reappeared but only sporadically. What became of the mage in the tower or what happens when the tower is invisible is unknown. It is possible that the mage inside the tower is stuggling to keep the tower in the timeline of this post-''Spellplague'' world. It is also possible that wizard might be unaware of the fluctuations of tower caused by The Spellplague. 'Dread Ring' Hidden deep within the neverwinter wood the fortress of undeath was built by the magic of Thay and powered by the deaths of innocents. The devastation heaped upon neverwinter prevented the Thayans from completing the site, the power from which would have allowed Szass Tam to control the region.The incomplete fortress of Dread Ring is the base of the wizard, Valindra Shadowmantle. The evil wizard, now a lich, makes dracoliches and plans to to slay enough people to empower the site. 'Sharandar Ruins' Illefarn empire of the Fey was split to Rilitha, Ardeep and Iliyanbruen. Sharandar was the capital city of Iliyanbruen. Spellplague has caused weakening of barrier between mortal world and Feywild and Fey creatures, mainly Eladrin have reclaimed the Wild Fey ruins from Dark Fey. The portal from which Eladrin entered this world is in the trunk of the oak tree and is called 'hole in the world'. The eladrin want to restore their ancient city and take revenge on defilers, but their anger is hard to contain. Merrisara Winterwhite, is the voice of reason which is all that stands between bloodshed and co-existance. However there are rumours of manipulation by devil-worshippers to create a situation of confrontation. Sharandar structures are built high into trees and integrate with the forest seamlessly. Most of it lies in ruins but there are few structures which have survived ravages of time. It is said that treasures exist whih may enable restoration of either Xinlenal or Sharandar. This gives a potential reason and incentive for Netheril to intrude on these ruins and face the wrath of Eladrin towards intruders. The Fey are building new Sharandar with fort and walls with pointed wood but near this city, there are also enclaves of the Dark Fey creatures. These dark fey have been able to infiltrate the Fey as well as mortal realm. 'Xinlenal' thumb|Better picture once game is outIt was a flying island, also called mote, and it was powered by its heart called a Mythallar. Xinlenal is also known as First Enclave among the Netherese. Xinlenal had plummeted to the earth two milleniums ago when magic briefly ceased to function during the empire's fall. Clariburnus Tanthul, one of the Twelve Princes of Shade leads the Netherese in Neverwinter Woods in order to retrieve this city. However, while it now lies in ruins the Netherese are reconstructing it bit by bit. It is rumoured to be two thirds complete. The main structures in the city are: Great Tower, Cathedral of Shar, Forest of Hides, Broken Edge, Web of Stone and Womb of stone. Great Tower is the structure which houses the heart of the city - Mythallar. The Mythallar of this city was damaged and broken. This power source is said to be an intricate piece of glass with complex magic circuits which shine like a sun. This power source also provides the energy for flight and other magic made possible by the city. However, it is also the most delicate part of the mote and thus, to be protected at all costs. Cathedral of Shar is the shrine of the city and devoted to the godess of shadovar creatures. Although from outside it looks like a ruin, the interior is completely furnished with onyx lining and majestic stonework. It was probably the first structure renovated by Netherese when they found the mote. Forest of Hides is populated by the corpses of Gray wolf tribesmen who opposed the Netheril alliance with the tribe. Ironically, this symbol of terror to mutineers against the tribe, is actually the meeting place for forsworns - the ones who try to kill Netherese while avoiding confrontation with their ex-tribesmen. However the Gray Wolves do not share this sentiment of solidarity. Broken Edge is the edge of city and several feet high. To reach the heart of city from here requires climbing over rubble of stone, towers and ruins. It is populated by flying beasts and other climbing monsters and insects. A few surviving constructs from the fall can also be found here. Web of Stone is a ring of bridges and platforms with complex pulley systems. This massive machine of magic, metal and stone can be used to rebuild the city by transporting large loads of cargo to different locations in city. It can also be used to rearrange and reconsruct the city in case of a siege. However, its operation drains the Mythallar. Womb of Stone has animated structures of stone. At places where the city is entrapped in the ground, womb of stone can be used to animate the structure of the city itself and dug itself out of the ground. 'Vellosk' Vellosk is the settlement of the Gray Wolf tribe, who are nomadic in nature. They are based on the law of the jungle and kill their elders when they are too infirm to contribute to the pack. They worship tribal spirits and the god Uthgar. The architecture of Uthgardt tribes is minimalistic in nature.The wild Gray Wolf barbarians have no desire to lock themselves away from nature or to be saddled with homes that cannot be moved or abandoned at a moment's notice. The Uthgardt tribes have occupied the region for a very long time sharing and squabbling over the territories with each other. The Gray Wolves were one of the tribes and didn't have any advantage over other tribes. The barbarians then were not werewolves. However all this changed when human refugees from Gauntlygrym contacted lycanthropy from mind flayer thralls and spread it among the tribes. Grey Wolves were the first to confront Netherese, when they returned to Neverwinter Woods. Although the shadovar were not interested in the Uthgardt tribes, the Gray Wolf clan drew the attension of Clariburnus. To keep Thay at bay, they approached the leaders of the Gray Wolf clan with ancient kinship and promises of rewards and conquered territories. Many werewolves do not agree with this pact, however the tribe has to follow their Wolf Cheif's orders, even if they may not agree with them. When the Shadovar arrived and offered the Gray Wolves an alliance forged in others' blood, it awoke a primal hunger in the barbarians. With these instincts the Gray Wolf tribe leaders quickly accepted the Netherese offer, also because many of the tribe's people composed on Netherese refugees. The Netherese needed Gray Wolves to keep the attension off their real aim - the Xinlenal (First Enclave). The attack of Gray Wolf on Helm's Hold kept others in dark regarding their true goals and provided a vanguard against any attack against the Netherese. The Vellosk has a Totem pit in the center. The pit is easy to descend but hard to ascend. The pit is also used for ceremonial combat when a member challenges a leader or when a criminal or a prisoner of war is pitted against several of the werewolves. There is also a hut said to belong to Netherese ambassador. 'Conyberry' The Spellplague terrified the Gray Wolf who thought of the folk of Cony berry as coconspirators with Abeir people and behind the cause of it. They started to kill and kidnap villagers which ended up in frequent raids. None of the villagers are reported to have survived. It is a high chance that anybody found in Conyberry is a Gray Wolf or Netherese spy rather than a survivor. Port Llast As Abeir has now merged with Toril, appearence of a new continent in west changed the tides in the sea bringing slit to the harbor of Port Llast. This made it less accessible for trade. With citizens leaving the city and the dangers of marauding tribes, the town became empty. The port city is now a ghost town and rumored to be the realm of the evil sea goddess Umberlee and also as a home to a variety of sea monsters. Helm's Hold Helm's Hold was established as a safe haven for the harrowing journey through Neverwinter Woods. Even after the death of Helm(1384 DR), The Spellplague, the eruption of Mount Hotenow - it still serves its original purpose. It is still a place of healing and protection for the people of Faerûn. Even after death, Helm has remained the champion god for people and his cathedral was finished after his death as a monument in his honor. The monastery has been aiding those without any hope all throughout the cataclysmic events that befell Faerûn. Circa 1385 DR, Helm's Hold was the only safe haven along the Sword Coast. Today, the monastery serves as an asylum for those cursed with the Spellplague. People from all over Faerûn make the pilgrimage here for treatment, including those from Neverwinter. Lord Neverember has issued a standing order to send anyone in the city showing symptoms of Spellplague to Helm's Hold as soon as possible. The medical care is limited due to the large number of patients, but patients feel safe here because of tolerance and sympathy to their condition. However, the recent influx of outsiders at Helm's hold has also brought the fears and prejudices previously foreign to Helm's Hold. There has been an increase of activities which include plots to exclude the spellscarred from this sanctuary. Heirs of Azure, a cult supported by the prophet Rohini the Healer, try to foil such plots and actively work to prevent them. Their methods are becoming more questionable with each passing day. It is also now vunerable to werewolves, particularly the Vellosk, who have made the dark pact with Netherese. They infiltrate this haven disguised as refugees only to tear off their sheep's skin by night. The Underdark Old Owlbear Well Because the trade in the region has been disrupted, the Old Owl Well with its magical water well is no longer significant(yet) like it was before. Navigation Return Home